


Dax & The Doctor

by Rubynye



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: The Doctor and Jadzia running into adventure!
Relationships: Jadzia Dax (ST DS9)&Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who 2005), Jadzia Dax (ST DS9)/Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who 2005)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Dax & The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts).



> For akingnotaprincess in the Chocolate Box 2020 challenge. This prompt took over my imagination!


End file.
